


Active Listening

by inksheddings



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-23
Updated: 2007-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka listens carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Active Listening

  
Soubi's hands had no scars. Not one. A callous here and there, and he should really clean the paint out from under his nails a bit more carefully, but otherwise they were soft and unmarked and he had such long fingers and-

Ritsuka could feel Soubi staring at him as he held his hands and traced the lines on his palms, not having a clue what they were supposed to mean. Didn't matter, it wasn't like Ritsuka believed in fortune-telling or fate.

But he was starting to believe in their strength, in their honesty when they held on tightly and promised wordlessly never to let go.

It was kinda scary. But....

"Ritsuka?"

"Shhhh. I'm already listening."

  
**END**


End file.
